Ruby the Hedgehog
''Basic Info '''Full name': Alishia "Ruby" Montriale Species: hedgehog Gender: female Height: 100 cm (2' 3") Weight: 46 Lbs Age: 13 Birthdate:' '''January 13,1997 '''Eye': Green Fur: Pink Hair: '''Pink '''Attire: White long dress that reaches her ankles with gold short strap sleeves, white long no heel boots. Ruby's Story Ruby was born on the same island as Sonic the hedgehog was. She was an only child and never had a sibling. A civil war came up between the Mobians when Ruby was only 3 years old. She had a mother named Dimond and a father named Krystalite. Her father went to go join the war against the Mobians. It lasted 3 horrible years. In 2 of those 3 years, Ruby and her mother had found out her father had been killied in the war. After the war a man came to Ruby's house and murdered her mother in her sleep. Ruby heard the noise coming from her mother's room and came back up to her. But all she found was a written note saying, "You have been warned, Future enemy." Ruby was afraid now that her mother was dead. She left her home and became a street wanderer. She then got on a ship leaving to a city called station square. She lived there peacefully for many years. During that while she met Ivy the Hedgebat. She and Ivy became close friends and always stayed together side by side. 'Character Relationships.' Sonic the Hedgehog: Ruby was walking through the woods with Ivy one clear night. She then heard rustling a rustling noise coming through the woods. She ran from Ivy to look for the source of the sound. She looked around when all of a sudden Mephiles apperead out of nowhere. Mephiles grabbed Ruby and ran off with her. Ruby started to scream and pout at mephiles. Ivy hear Ruby's scream and followed the sound. Mephilis was using Ivy as bait thinking she was Amy Rose to capture Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic came out of nowhere and started to fight Mephiles. Mephiles fled the scene to his secret hideout. Sonic untied Ruby and smiled at her. He then realized That it wasn't amy but another girl. He and Ruby have been the closest of friends ever since. Sonic is like an older brother to Ruby. Amy Rose: Ruby and Amy Rose met right after Sonic had rescued Ruby. Amy was about to chase after Sonic again,so Sonic ran away. Ruby thought that Amy would need help if ever winnning Sonic's hear. So, ruby walked up to Amy and introduced herself polietly. Amy smiled and Introduced herself back.Ruby told Amy there was a way to win Sonic's heart and told amy to follow her. She went to i small Shady forest spot and sat down queitly. Then she told Amy That she needed a makeover. Amy nodded and closed her eyes. When Ruby was done Amy looked a lot like ruby and she was excited. She and Ruby hugged and promised to be best friends forever. Cream The Rabbit: Ruby met Cream After Amy. She and her ran into each other while picking flowers from a tiny garden that they both knew. The two bumped into each other and smiled at one and other. Cream told her how she recognized her from when everyone was talking about her. They both giggled and exchanged flowers. They picked some more and soon become very close friends. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females